patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayaka Star
Character Info Sayaka Star is the daughter of Steven Star and Yummy and was once Hectare City blacksmith. Little is known about her as she was killed before Hectare City was destroyed by the Reformed Villains after Steven and Stocking devource. Some time later, The Protection Agency was searching around the ruins of Hectare City when Sanford and Deimos discover her under the rubbles. After reviving her with the help of the Nanman Shaman thank to Akiko Chou, Sayaka woke up. She was excited to be in Mobius at first and thought it be a safe place for the people of Hectare City. Only to reliese how much the city had changed and torn apart during her absent with most of the heroes either killed or gone missing. Sayaka wished she could've done so much to help as the team think she can help out with the Protection Agency. She agrees as she join them. After unpacking her stuff in the basement, Other heroes like Pearl Star and Patricia the Skunk arrive to see her enjoying the heat of the room and even see her blacksmith skills, Involving combining weaponery with magic in order to give them the extra boost. Such as Lock-On aiming, Drill Bullets, Extremely Sharp Swords and other Unbreakable stuff. After training, She manage to decide since Pearl was important, She would test out a new weapon she made. At the deepest part of the basement, Sayaka introduce the Breaking Point to Sayaka, Which was going to be used to shatter the souls of the enemies, Including Reformed Villains so they would never be revived again. But when she about to let Pearl Star give it a try, She refused after remembering what Sukanku said on giving some villains a 2nd chance, Believing not every Villain are Evil. But she remember the others telling her the same thing before the reformed villain destroyed Hectare City and even accuse Pearl Star of being one of them. Causing her to lose trust on Pearl Star as she try to finish her thinking she was evil. After a brutal fight, Sayaka was injured while Pearl Star try to make peace with Sayaka. Sayaka fail to believe Pearl as she ask her to use the Breaking Point on her. Pearl refused as she believe no one deserve to die. Sayaka fail to trust Pearl as she snatch and about to use the Breaking Point on Pearl. Only to get stabbed by Pearl sword with no other choice left. Weaken and on her knees, She wish Pearl could've shatter her soul, Believing that she will never be remember for what she done now with Hectare City destroyed without anyone remembering her name. Pearl decided to tell everyone and promise her to fix everything, Making Sayaka believe Pearl was better then the people at Hectare City as she died with her soul entering a soul orb and Pearl destroying the Breaking Point by tossing it into the lava below. Her soul orb would later be in the storage room in the Elder God palace, Guarded by the Guardian of the Souls until everything was fixed. Backstory Sayaka Star was born at Illinois Island as a Star family. She is the daughter of Former God of Love, Steven Star. She get the idea of helping the team out with them multiple weapons she learns from her grandmother friend, The Professor in making gadget that instead used for catching monkeys, instead use to fight off the enemy of Hectare City. She decided after the event that lead to Steven and Stocking being seperated that she would make her ultimate weapon, The Breaking Point. A weapon that would be used to shatter the soul and prevent anyone from being revived. However her idea was rejected by many people as they believe they can reform some heroes like they did in the past. However, Things took a wrong turn when the reform villains begin to attack and damage the city more, Killing Sayaka Star in the progress as her trust faded away. It would be until she was founded by the Protection Agency after hearing what happened by Starfire. Appears in Main Story *??? Side Story *Sayaka Saga (Main Antagonist) What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Steven Star (Father) *Yummy (Mother) *Yumi (Grandmother) *Pearl Star (Half-Sister) *Many other siblings Friends *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Patricia the Skunk Enemies *Every Villain, Reformed Villain, Shadow and Anti *Those who betrayed her at Hectare City *Pearl Star (Formally) Ability Sayaka Star is a blacksmith and can make lots of weapons for the heroes, including herself as she have a few based on his mother and grandmother weapons. X = Unused during the fight against Pearl Star *Stun Club (Upgraded to be Electical and Sharp) *Boxing Glove (Upgraded to be Extremely Strong and Longer) *Monkey Net (Upgraded to transport anyone into a prison) X *Dash Hoops (Upgraded to include blades and get even more faster) X *Sky Flyer (Upgraded to be Automatic and Fly More Higher) X *The Breaking Point (Made by herself, Suppose to be used to Shatter Souls. Later was destroyed by Pearl Star) Trivia * Sayaka Star is similar to the Steven Universe character "Bismuth" ** They both are Blacksmith. Creating Weapons and Upgrades for the team. ** They both have the Breaking Point, A weapon supposed to be used to destroy their enemies permanently, With Bismuth shattering the gem and Sayaka shattering the souls. ** Both felt betrayed by another heroes. With Bismuth being betrayed by Rose Quartz and Sayaka being betrayed by the heroes at Hectare City. ** Both were stabbed trying to murder the protagonist, With Bismuth getting stabbed by Steven and Sayaka getting stabbed by Pearl. ** Both admit that the protagonist are better then their processor. With Steven better then Rose Quartz and Pearl being better then the people from Hectare City. ** Biggest Different being that Bismuth was bubbled before being in the burning room, While Sayaka died before her soul orb was kept safe inside the Soul Orb Storage Room. ** Another different is Sayaka being planned to return once the issue is fixed, While Bismuth is unknown for another appearance as she appear in 1 episode only(Not including Mindful Education where Bismuth is a hallucination of Steven guilt on not saving her). * Much like Pearl Star, She didn't show her Star Mark as well at first and kept it hidden inside a glove. Unlike Pearl Star use remove her glove to insult Sukanku Star before she learn she was also a star, Sayaka tear her glove off after thinking Pearl was like some of the other star that betrayed everyone at Hectare City. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Star Child Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Characters with Upsetting Past Category:Weapon Expert Category:Protection Agency Category:Side Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Revived